El Tango De Tifa
by TheContinuousWriter
Summary: Songfic to Moulin Rouge's "El Tango De Roxanne." Cloti/Zerith, slight TifaxZack


**hi this is my first songifc so tell watcha think....**

**zack is suppose to be super rich and he was never freinds with cloud...**

**cloud and tifa had a....PAST if ya kno wat i'm sayin XD**

**and aerith really loves zack...**

**lol so pleasuuu readuuu**

**I OWN NOTHING!!! EXCEPT THE PURE GENIUS IN THIS CREATION!  
**

* * *

El Tango De Tifa

Tifa stood at the bottom of the stair case in the front of the ballroom dressed in a beautiful tango dress, her hair tied up into a bun with a red flower by her ear. It was THE night, her chance to make an impression on a man that could help her "family" with financial issues. All she had to do was seduce Zack, make him want her...no matter how much it nauseated her.

Zack was seated at a table across the way, with another womanly competitor, Aerith, in his lap. As the the guitar and violin began to play, the dancers on the floor cleared the way for Tifa the Seductress. Her feet moved forward with a small swagger. The young man saw the woman from afar and immediately was entranced in her chocolate eyes.

_Finally..._Tifa thought to herself._ I've captured him._

She turned her back to him and raised her arms from the sides of her body. As the violin played, she slowly twirled her hands back down to her side. With a small sway of her hips, the singer began...

_Will drive you....MAD..._

Cloud, who stood on the side, concealed by the other watchers, winced as his lover danced to seduce the one he loathed. She was _his_. Why must all things come to this? Tifa turned back to Zack, and as she did so, he caught her eye.

_Why?_ His eyes channeled to her.

_Roxanne,  
You don't have to put  
On that red light._

_Walk the streets for money,  
You don't care if  
It's wrong or if it is right...  
_

Tifa spun on one toe and used her arms to move her. Clouds heart failed, knowing that _he _used to be the one she danced for, _he_ used to be the only to love her. She didn't have to do this. The money could be obtained some other way, ANY OTHER WAY would be better than this. But Tifa didn't care. She loved her family far too much.

_Roxanne,  
You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to sell your  
Body to the night..._

Her hand ran down the side of her dress, the same dress she wore for him. She stepped forward towards Zack who had already stood from his seat and was circling her, and eying her. Cloud felt like lounging forward and taking her back. Tifa spun once more, laying eyes on Cloud again as he mouthed "Don't sell yourself."

She bent over and touched her nose to the outstretched leg. Staying there, she felt Zack step near. Tifa shuddered. _What am I doing?_

_His eyes upon your face..._

Zack put his hand under Tifa's chin so that he pulled her face up to him. Hand still caressing her chin, he began to lead her as they walked in a circle. He didn't take his eyes off her once. She tried to keep looking at him but it was far too painful to feel love for him.

_His hand upon your hand..._

Placing a hand on hers, Tifa and Zack continued to circle. He spun her once and then stopped her so that her back faced him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

From afar, Cloud snarled at the sight.

_His lips caress your skin..._

Zack began to trail kisses on the nape of Tifa's neck. Tifa gave a small, inaudible hiss as the kiss singed her skin, the skin that was for Cloud. She tried not to show her emotional displeasure by shoving him off but leave him wanting more by trotting off in a small tango step.

Running after her, Zack stood before the seductress and pulled her once again closer to him. Tifa gasped as their heads touched.

_Its more than I can stand!_

Cloud watched this all and gritted his teeth. He was filled with jealousy as Tifa was being held by someone else. His hands curled into a fist as he saw Zack's arm wrap tighter around his Tifa.

_Why does my heart cry?_

As the two continued to tango, Cloud could feel himself wanting her. Tifa didn't need him, she was strong. And he himself could do well alone. Was it the children that kept him chained? The provisions of shelter and food? Or could it be that his heart longed for something he could have?

_Feelings I can't deny..._

Cloud loved Tifa. Loved her with all his heart. He felt _love_, he was in _love_, and he was just about to loose _his love._ The blonde haired boy clenched his fist harder. _Why must I love her so?_ He thought to himself. It was too hard to deny.

_You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me..._

Tifa danced with Zack. Her stomach lurched as he whispered erotic things in her ear. She didn't want this. She wanted Cloud, right now, at this very moment. He could leave her today, he could leave her anytime he wanted and she wouldn't blame him. Of all the things she was doing...was about to do, he had every right to abandon her. She just needed to know that it was real. Their love needed to be real. She prayed it wasn't all a deception.

_And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you..._

Once more, Zack spun Tifa and she regained awareness of Cloud's location. As Zack was facing the other direction, his hand on her hip, the other in her hand, Tifa could see Cloud watching her with rage and pain.

She loved him. It was far too late to tell him now that she stood before him a filthy prostitute. Tifa nearly teared at her loss, but Cloud still was unsure of her feelings.

The violin began to play higher and higher. Tifa danced faster and faster as Zack tried to touch her more. Not only was she watching Cloud's pained looks, she saw the constant glares from Aerith. She knew all to well that Aerith wanted Zack more than her.

Zack swayed his new slave and spun her. Tifa let a single tear from her eye even though her heart was crying and bleeding deep within. She wanted Cloud, not this! She saved herself for Cloud, not this....this...womanizer.

_Roxanne!!!!!!!_

That was it. Cloud had enough. _She's mine!_ He darted from the spot he was standing and head for his lover screaming, "TIFA!!!!!"

The entire room was startled by the sudden outburst. Tifa turned to Cloud who was running full speed towards them. She seperated herself from Zack's arms and allowed Cloud to hold her. She cried into his shoulder and sobbed repeatedly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Cloud held her tighter. There was going to be another way. They would find some other way. "Its okay. It'll be alright. I love you..."

"What the heck is going on?!" Zack yelled. Suddenly, Cloud's sword was raised to Zack's neck.

"She's MINE." Cloud finally declared before running off with his lover.


End file.
